The Misbegotten Adventures of the Dragonborn
by Agent FireBird
Summary: Nyte, an Argonian, finds that she isn't the only one who has a fate. She miraculously happened upon a dunmer(a sarcastic one at that), who shares the same fate as her. The role of Dovahkiin and Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

My scales shivered along my spine, bringing a cold chill down my back. Ebony armor concealed me behind layers of shadow, becoming invisible to the unwary. I jumped from shadow to shadow in the dark dungeon, avoiding traps and unnecessary encounters with Dragur. My silver sword of fire warmed my hand, not only from holding it but from the enchantment within its heart. I knelt next to a tripwire which was connected above to a jug filled with fire. A Dragur was pacing in front of me, splashing into a pool of oil. I smiled. This Dragur was as good as dead. I pulled the wire with my sword, the enchantment burning it instantly.

A large crack sounded through the corridor, followed by the shattering of the fire-filled jug. The fire spread through the oil like lightning. I watched as the Dragur ran, crazed and the fire ate through his body, consuming everything. The Dragur fell, ravaged by flames, to the ground, now scorched by his attempts at finding his attacker. I proceeded on to the door that the now dead Dragur once guarded. I peeked open the door, seeing nothing. I opened the door all the way, moving to the side. Suddenly, a yell pierced the silence, echoing throughout the cavernous room. Dragur burst from their crypts, the thumps of their lids colliding with the floor. The voice, still bouncing around the room, changed into something more like a war cry.

A woman burst from the doors opposite me, an elf by the looks of it. She held a sword not unlike my own, and a bow and arrows across her back. She charged in, slicing at Dragur left and right. I just crouched their like an idiot, watching her cut down one Dragur after the other. Finally, I found my wits, left behind in the sudden chaos. I charged in, drawing another sword from my belt. This one was a steel sword of ice. Great combination, I know. It's effective though. My swords flashed through the crypt, slicing, stabbing. I twirled, jumped, and rolled to the middle of the room, where the elf had made a standoff. I stopped in front of her, backstabbing a Dragur that she was battling with.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at her, bringing down another Dragur.

"Getting a Shout." She replied.

_What? How could she be looking for a Shout? I'm the Dragonborn. _She put her sword away, turning to me. I pushed my sword of ice to her neck, feeling the cold go right through me to reach and consume her warm as well. She gasped as the sudden cold crept up her neck.

"Where you being sarcastic?" I said. She scowled, then Shouted at me. I ducked into a roll, pushing under the Shout and righting back up next to her. The Bosmer was leaning against a pillar, her foot tapping against the stone floor.

"That's impossible!" I shouted at her. (Not magical dragon talks, just normal shout. What? You take me for a barbarian?)

"No, that's called a Shout."

"You can't do that!"

"I've never been one of rules…"

"That was a _Shout!_"

"You don't have to shout when you say it, you know. The name itself is pretty self-explanatory."

"But…I'm the Dragonborn!"

"And I'm the Dovahkiin. Nice to meet you!"

What is with this elf? She's so… annoying! I could Shout her aflame, but… I didn't. I don't know why, I just didn't want to kill her.

Dragur littered the ground, but most of them were in a pile. _Anger… Gone!_ I Shouted fire onto the bodies, igniting them in bright colors. "Ooh! I saw some skeevers back there- we can roast 'em! They're actually not that bad if you don't mind eating decayed feet, but-"

_Is she talking about eating skeevers? That is one Bosmer not right in the head._

"Will you shut it?!" I snapped. Gods, she can talk all day! Her ego fell; I could see it on her face. She didn't say anything else, which was good though she seemed to take an interest in the burning Dragur. She moved to sit by one, almost consumed by its host of flames. "Well, there are two names. Dragonborn and Dovahkiin. Maybe it's more than just a translation issue. Or maybe Fate realized the world was going to Oblivion with me, because I told Arngeir he could shove his prophecy up Mehrune Dagon's-"

"This is insane." I said, continuing to pace through the burning Dragur. "I betcha Sheograth is enjoying this." She cackled, falling to her back.

I stopped pacing, watching her.

"This isn't funny. Why are you here anyway?" I asked, looking her over. She had no armor, and only a bow and a sword. Well, the sword was Dadric so it probably had a mind of its own. Would explain why she would have no armor.

"Uh…I read about this place in a book, so I came out of my self-imposed hibernation and made the trek. Which, was a very long trek. Riften is pretty far away…"

"All that for a _book?"_ I demanded. She sat up and shrugged, still looking at the burning Dragur. He was nothing but ash now. Only a few embers glowed from inside.

"You?" She asked, looking to me now.

"I'm helping the Jarl of Whiterun. His wizard, something-or-other Secret-fire, hired me to get a tablet. So I'm getting it."

The Bosmer got up, stretching. She then flashed me a grin.

"I'm Athe."

"Nyt." I responded. My tail swished back and forth. I could tell she noticed that I wasn't born in Blackmarsh. I was born here, in Skyrim. Most people thought I was from Whiterun, but I was actually from Winterhold.

"By the way…" The Bosmer said, trailing off. She rummaged through the bag at her hip. She found what she was looking for, holding it out for me to see.

"This is your tablet, right?"

Gods! Who is this Bosmer?!


	2. Chapter 2

Athe shifted next to me before the gates of Dragonsreach. She was so close, it was kind of uncomfortable. I nudged her a little bit, but that just made her move closer. Now I was thoroughly annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

She jumped, then muttered back, "I'm not a fan of guards."

"Nyt! You've returned! Do you have my…item?" Farengar (Yes, I did remember his name, I just didn't want to tell Athe that.) bounded out of his study, an adjoining room to the Great hall. He looked like he was going to tackle me, running as fast as he was. I could feel Athe backing away from me. Traitor. Farengar stopped dead when he saw Athe.

"Who's this?"

I looked at Athe, who had moved to be beside me again. She was looking at me expectantly. Ugh. I have to do the talking.

"This is…my friend. Athe. I met up with her on the way back from…the Barrow."

Athe looked like she was going to bash her own head in with a warhammer. I am so bad at lying.

"Soooo…. How did you meet?" Farengar asked, looking at me, then to Athe. Athe can take this one. I'm done talking.

I looked at her, but her attention was on Farengar's 'client'. She was looking at Athe with an 'I-know-you-aren't-telling-the-truth-and-I'm-going -to-make-you-pay-for-it-later' expression.

"What?" Athe asked, now looking from me, to Farengar, to the 'client'.

"He asked how we met." I growled. My teeth were clenched so hard, they were hurting.

She looked a little confused, but then returned to her righteous self. "Oh. Uh, you know, the usual. A skooma den, practicing the Dibellan Arts, that sort of thing." She plastered a sugary smile, which lead to Farengar turning red all over his face. The client had a smile on saying that she somewhat approved of her methods. "Um…" Farengar said, now looking behind Athe. The Jarl.

Athe turned, her heels squeaking on the polished wood floor. He loomed in front of her, a whole head taller than her. She looked like she was about to call the Dark Brotherhood on him. I bolted in front of her, stopping her from doing anything stupid. "Jarl Baulgruuf- I brought back the tablet." I said. I whacked my tail across Athe's shins, making her bite down in her cheek. She made a face, then noticing the very full bookcases, bolted. I sighed, then turned to finish the conversation with the Jarl and Farengar.

I was still talking when I saw Athe, jumping and waving her arms around like the Companions were after her. Next to her, one of the Jarl's boys sat at the table where all the books she read already sat. What in the name of Oblivion was she doing? "…And maybe Nyt here, can do a couple more jobs for you Jarl." Farengar said, causing me to look at him.

"What?" I asked, totally not listening.

"I'm offering you another job." The Jarl said. His face looked slightly annoyed. I looked behind the Jarl to again, see Athe doing a crazy dance like she walked into a fire.

"What are you looking at?" Jarl Baulgruuf asked, turning.

"Uh, nothing!" I said, moving to block his view of Athe. I did a little grin, distracting him from what was behind me. He frowned, then continued to talk to the client and Farengar.

I turned to find Athe standing there, now not even trying to get my attention. What is with this Bosmer? First she tries to get my attention; next she's ignoring me when I actually give it to her.

Suddenly, a guard rushes in, screaming 'Attack!' at the top of his lungs. Jarl Baulgruuf looks at him, giving him a death glare. The guard immediately snaps his mouth shut, but moves to stand next to the Jarl.

"What?" the Jarl asked, turning to look at the guard.

"A dragon, my Jarl!"

"Where?" Jarl Baulgruuf asked, now entirely interested in what the guard had to say. He grabbed the guard's clothes which were almost ash by now.

"At…the south… watchtower. I ran as fast as I could Jarl-"

"IRILETH!" The Jarl roared. His voice boomed through the Great Hall, causing me to wince. He can be loud when he wanted to. A Dark Elf emerged from the shadows near the Jarl. Did he really have to yell when she was right there?

"I'll gather a troop immediately, my Jarl." She said, doing a quick salute with her blade before turning to leave.

"Wait, Irileth. You survived Helgen, Argonian. I ask that you accompany my Housecarl. You are, for lack of a better term, our resident dragon expert."

Yeah. Totally an expert. I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked. A black monstrosity, ravaging the town that tried to kill me. I was with the Stormcloaks, but I was not one of them. The Imperials really need to know who their spies are and who is trying to save their own hides.

"Come on, Athe!" I shouted, running after the Dunmer. She looked at the Jarl's son, then drew her bow and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Athe shouted. She was on a ledge up in the tower, swinging her legs as she fired arrows at the dragon. I glared at her, then continued to fight. Glass arrows protruded out of the dragon's back, turning it into a very large, winged, porcupine. A blast of fire burst through the sky, the edge just barley reaching Athe. She ducked behind a flagpole, fire spraying everywhere.

I slashed at its wings, my sword coming away red. The ground was tore apart by the dragon. There were huge trenches where the dragon had crash-landed after Athe shot it through one of its wings. The dragon was screeching, its teeth burying into a guard. It flung him away, sending him flying through the air.

"Hey ugly!" I screamed, jumping up and down. The dragon turned, his head equal with mine. He growled, his breath rolling over me in a wave of rot. I twirled my swords, getting him to back away from the circling blades of silver and steel. I smiled, then ran right for his face.

I jumped, landing on top of his head. He roared his rage, trying to dislodge me. I almost fell, dropping one of my swords to hang onto his horns. "Okay, you just made me mad." I plunged my sword deep into his head, causing him to scream with pain. Don't mess with an Argonian.

The dragon slumped to the ground, dead as Dragur. I slid off his head, sword in hand. I turned to see Athe watching me expectantly. But, I soon realized, her eyes were not on me, but on the dragon. I turned to see the dragon burst into flames, eating away at its flesh. Damn. And I thought this wasn't going to happen again.

His soul rushed into me, my eyes seeing all that he saw, all that he felt and knew. It poured into me, racing along my veins with the power of the dragon. I hated this part, where I stole the soul of a dragon. It was like fire and ice at the same time, burning and freezing me at the same time. All that power pouring into me was painful, something I didn't want to experience again. Soon though, the rush of power slowed, then stopped altogether.

I found I had froze to the spot, clenching my teeth until my jaw hurt. Athe looked at me and smiled, but I didn't respond. Instead, I turned to see the guards and Irileth looking at me in wonder. "What?" I demanded. A couple of the guards gaped at me, one taking a breath to say something. If he says what I think he's going to say, his face is going to be nothing but mush. Just as he was about to say something though, Athe grabbed my hand, yanking me after her. I didn't stumble but instead, I marched past her and took the lead back to Whiterun.

The sky suddenly roared, so loud, I thought the sky was going to rip in two and reveal Sovengarde. A force pushed against me, but it wasn't trying to push me down. It felt welcoming. I turned to see Athe kneeling on the ground, stiff as I had been when I had absorbed the dragon's soul.

I frowned down at her, concerned. Did she have a weakness to shouts like I did with dragon souls? This was something I would have to think about later. Athe looked up at me, then shook her head. She got up and pressed on, though she seemed breathless. Definitely have to think about this.

"There's something I need you to do for me, when we get back to Dragonsreach." Athe declared, panting for breath as we climbed the stairs to the Jarl's palace.

"What?" I asked. The dragon soul took all my energy to absorb, and now it sat in me like a huge weight.

"I need you to talk to Farengar." She said. Her voice got slightly lower, telling me that she didn't want other people to here. I instantly became suspicious. What was she up to?

"Why?"

"No questions." She snapped back, pushing me through the doors to Dragonsreach. I glared at her, then walked up to the Jarl, who was talking to Irileth.

Athe went and sat next to the Jarl's son, dropping one of the glass arrows she used on the table. I walked to the Jarl, noticing Irileth was still looking at me. "Umm… killed the dragon."

"I heard. I am grateful for your help and would like to reward you. But… later." He said, eyeing Athe and his son. The Jarl turned and walked away, with Irileth following. I turned to see Athe hurrying over to me, indicating Farengar's study. Great. The "thing" that Athe wanted had to do with Farengar. She skipped past me, bouncing into the study.

Farengar was at his alchemy table, mixing some type of potion. I coughed to get his attention. He turned, with Athe right behind him. She moved so quick, he didn't know she was there. Well, his hood stopped him from noticing her. She drew a knife then, poising it near his neck. Was she trying to kill him?! Oh great.

"So… whatcha doing?" I asked. I am so bad at lying, I'm surprised I made it this far.

"You're and alchemist as well, then?" Farengar asked, his face lighting up.

"I do a little bit, when I need to. But I was wondering if you have any tips- I don't often get the chance to learn about it from an expert, you know." Okay, I suck at lying but I do have some alchemy experience. The other part about Farengar being an expert… I stretched that a little. If I really did need help with alchemy, I would defiantly NOT go to Farengar. I would go to the shop next to the Bannered Mare.

Athe, now moving, had obviously gotten what she wanted because she backed off into the shadows and practically ran into the Great Hall. "Do you want to see what I am working on?" Farengar asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Uh… Sure?"

He leaned down back to his work, explaining all the "works" as he called it of alchemy. He continued, while my attention wandered.

I looked to see how Athe was doing and of course, she was face to face with the Jarl. Great. Do I have to come to the rescue? Athe turned and stalked off, leaving Jarl Baulgruuf and Irileth ,who was creeping out of the shadows, standing like lost puppies. Okay, maybe more like warriors who just lost a verbal match with Athe.

"Uh… bye." I said, racing away from Farengar, leaving him stunned and alone with his alchemy toys.

I practically ran right over Athe, stopping when the Jarl's son walked in front of me. "What were you thinking?!" I demanded, trying to get around the short, 14 year old.

"I told you- no questions. Go to the Inn. I'll meet you there later." She hissed to me.

"Not until you tell me what in Oblivion was going through your-"

"She said to go." The Jarl's son said, his voice cold and empty. I didn't care how many times he said it or how, I was not going to back down from this conversation. Athe turned and bolted away into the kitchen, leaving me with the Jarl's son. He looked up at me with a look really close to hatred. What is with this kid? I looked him right in the eye, staring him down. He's tough, I'd give him that. He didn't even move.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked, still looking at him.

"Nelkir. Why?"

"I was tired of calling you the Jarl's son." And with that, I pushed him out of the way and stormed into the kitchen and beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

"_How much did you pay for this room?_" Athe demanded, looking at everything. Even the ceiling, I noticed, drew her attention. What do you expect to be on the ceiling? Gold coins? I frowned at her, then dropped my things unceremoniously at the foot of the huge bed. "I'm friends with the Inn keeper. I did something for her; she sets me up in the nicest room three times." I said, trailing my fingers along a window sill. "You should be happy; this is the third time I asked."

Athe stood there gaping at me. "What did you do to get this?" She demanded, still looking everywhere.

"Um… get her a family heirloom." I replied. That was a lie. I did get a family heirloom but it was more in the form of a dead body. Her dead friend to be exact. He wasn't the adventurous type but he tried anyways. I shrugged, looking at her. She wasn't looking at the room now, she was looking at me.

"Hey! It was a family thing!"

She frowned, obviously not believing me. Who would believe an Argonian?

"What was that thing back there in the Jarl's basement, anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A Daedric lord. Mephola to be exact."

"Oh."

"What? Just 'Oh'? I would have thought you would freak out."

"Nope. 'Cause I have my own Daedric lord to worry about." Yes, that's right. I am the servant of a Daedric lord. Or, more like Champion.

"Seriously?!" Athe said, not believing me.

"Um… yeah. I'm their 'Champion' or whatever. They weren't very clear on the details."

"Well. Which Lord is it?" She asked, now being very nosy.

"Molag-Bal." Yes. I associate with a Daedra so evil, he thought it was funny to trap me in a house and kill the man who brought me there in the first place.

"Molag-Bal? The Daedric Lord of domination? Why in Oblivion would he pick _you?" _Athe burst out laughing.

"What, and you think _you're_ more suited to the job?!" I cried back. I was chosen because I was the one person stupid enough to go in that abandoned house with a Vigilant. Well, he's the guy that was the unlucky one. It was either become Molag-Bal's Champion or be killed by the Vigilant.

"_Me? _No. I could possibly see Hermaeus Mora, but that's doubtful because as much as I love knowledge, I've no background. And, you know, my sword-" She gestured at the Daedric sword at her hip "-but no. This isn't about me. The fact the Daedric Lord of… Do you even know who he is?"

I scowled at Athe. Of course I wouldn't know. I don't live in books. I was hunting Boethian priests for Molag-Bal. Athe, knowing I didn't read about this kind of thing, proceeded to inform me on all things Molag-Bal.

"Shut up!" I finally shouted, tired of hearing her rabble on about forcing people to kill for him. I threw a goblet at her, but she sidestepped and flashed me a grin.

"Good. I'm hungry. Is the food here as good as the décor?"

I glared at her again, causing her to light up like a candle.

"Where are we headed?" Athe asked, tossing a book she borrowed from the Innkeeper onto the table. I glowered at her, then yawned.

"You know the shout that tore across the sky? That was the Greybeards. They've summoned me… So we've got to head to Ivarstead. But first I have to speak to the Jarl."

Athe looked horrified, which I thought was a little odd. Does she know the Greybeards?

Within ten munutes, though, I had all my stuff together and was heading out of the Inn. Athe seemed kind of surprised. Well, if you want to go, you got to go fast.

The Jarl glared at Athe through almost the whole conversation regarding my new status in Whiterun. Since I killed the dragon, I was now promoted to Thane. "You'll receive a blade for your heroic duties, a housecarl, and a house if you wish to accept them." The steward continued. He was an imperial, a greedy one at that. A blade? What do you think I killed the dragon with? What is it with Nords and blades? I received an Elven blade with an enchantment of soul trap. I guess they thought me poor enough to not afford soul gems. But, that's where they were wrong.

"The house, my thane, would you like to accept it?" The steward asked, moving closer to me.

"Um… how much?" Things like this always had a price. It's not like I needed a house. I already have one.

"Six-thousand septims." And with that, Athe promptly scurried over to investigate the conversation.

"What now?" She asked, pushing me for details.

"Um, there's a house for sale." I muttered. Great, now Athe was interested.

"Does it have bookcases?"

"Yes, but it isn't furnished yet, and that will… cost extra." The steward said, closing in on us. Gods, does this man have any sense of personal space?

"It costs nearly six thousand septims, septims I do not have!" I protested, trying to get the imperial to back off.

"That's alright. Just put my name on the deed with hers." Athe said, dropping a bag on the ground in front of the imperial.

"I offered my _Thane _a home here in Whiterun, not a-"

"Look, you want the Dragonborn as a Thane only to boost your political status. She knows it and would have just refused you had I heard nothing about gold or bookcases. Take it or leave it." She snapped. I shifted, suddenly the main attraction. This is not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"Um.. Athe? Can you come here for a second?" I said, moving away from the steward. Athe sighed, picking up her bag of gold, giving the steward an accusing look.

"What? You can let me pay for the house." Athe said, trying to persuade me.

"Yeah- That's the point. I already have a house." Yes. Drop the giant.

"…You already have a house?"

"Um, yeah?"

"And you decide to tell me this now?"

"Yeah?"

Athe glared at the imperial, who was inching toward us as we spoke. He backed off when he realized we were watching him.

"So… are there books there?"

"Yes."

"Is it a nice house?"

"Yes."

"Where's it at?"

"Windhelm." Yup. Home of the Stormcloaks. Spies need friends in high places. And in Windhelm, my friend is the Jarl himself. I turned away from Athe, crossing my chest with my arms.

"Well, we're buying this one. By this point, your other home has got to be torched, rubble, burned, ruined-whatever you want to call it. And I refuse to ever enter a house in _Windhelm_." She marched back over to the steward, promptly leaving me with my own thoughts. "Who said you were ever going into my house?" I muttered, looking to the floor.

"I did." She responded.

We didn't speak until Whiterun and its farmsteads were off into the distance, fading as we walked.

"We can't go to the Greybeards." Athe said, piercing the silence.

"Why not?" I snapped at her, turning towards her. She scowled at me but continued walking.

"I went. Arngeir recited off the prophecy that the Greybeards protect and that nonsense, and told me I had to go get one of their sacred artifacts for them. He only wants us to go so he can exploit us."

"Us?"

"He knows I'm the Dovahkiin. If we tell him there's not one, but two… Imagine. I've already told him no. You haven't. You haven't even spoken to him. So he'll manipulate you, get you to denounce anything to go with me, and then turn around and work with me to do the same to you, whether I want it or not. Just like the Jarl only wants you as a Thane to boost the power Whiterun will hold over Skyrim."

"Well then, what do you suppose we do, _O mighty Dovahkiin_?" I demanded, now stopping to look at her. _She better think of a better plan than this, because if it isn't, I'm going to hit this Bosmer so hard, she lands in the Sea of Ghosts._

"We can go to Riften." She said, smirking.

"What?! I'm not going to Riften!" I said, now horrified. I did not want to go to Riften, even if I was paid ten thousand septims, I would still not go. Every soul there has stolen from someone at least once. That place is meant only for thieves and beggars.

"Suit yourself. I'm going whether you come or not." Athe continued to walk, leaving me there.

"Athe…"

"Athe!" I yelled at her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"That's the way to Falkreath, not Riften."

"I knew that. I had to see if you were actually abandoning me or not _somehow_."


End file.
